popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
I Am The Mayor!
This is a story from ''Popeye'', the original series published by Dell in 1948. The series was later renamed to Popeye the Sailor as it continued with other publishers. It has also been reprinted in other comic books by other publishers since then. __TOC__ 'Synopsis' The Mayor of Boghill, Arizona asks Popeye to bring order to his little Western town. 'Plot' Swee'Pea comes home to find a telegram on the front door for Popeye. He reads it since Popeye is out of town for a few days. It is from Mayor B.B. Burro of Boghill, Arizona asking for the sailor's help. Swee'Pea decides he must do something in Popeye's absence so he hops on the back of his pet zoop and flies off to the Old West town of Boghill. Meanwhile, in the mayor's office, Mr. Burro is trying to deal with the town's trouble. Half the people in town like to make noise by shooting their guns, and the other half want peace and quiet. The owner of the local hardware store, Bull Branco, will not stop selling bullets. The mayor intends to pass a law against the selling of bullets but needs a strong arm to enforce that law because Bull is a 'big man' and does not want to make him mad. Branco learns the mayor has contacted Popeye for help from his henchman, Ernest, and orders him to impersonate the sailor. Burro has never met Popeye so the henchman is able pass himself off after growing a mustache. Part two of Bull's plan is to arrange a fight for the right to sell bullets. Mayor Burro agrees and schedules a fight for Popeye the Sailor vs. Bull Branco in the middle of Main Street. Swee'Pea and Zoopy get lost in the desert for a week looking for Boghill until they spot a sign advertising the prize fight. He arrives in town and meets with the mayor as Ernest is out training with Bull for the upcoming fight. When Ernest finally arrives, Swee'Pea reveals him as an impostor by knocking him out. The boy then sends Zoopy off to find Popeye and deliver him a note. Two days later, the little zoop finds Popeye sailing home and flies him to Arizona. At the same time, the big fight is due to start in ten minutes so Swee'Pea suggests that Mayor Burro find a substitute until Popeye arrives. Burro thinks it is a great idea and volunteers Swee'Pea to pose as Popeye. The whole town shows up to see the 'Big Battle' on Main Street. The mayor announces that the fighters will start from opposite ends of the street when he fires his gun, and they may fight with anything but firearms. When Popeye and Zoopy arrive, they can hear the sound of little Swee'Pea clobbering Bull Branco in the distance. A mighty blow from the youngster sends his opponent flying into the street. Bull hides behind Popeye and begs him for protection from the little guy. However, the next day Branco refuses to leave town as agreed. Popeye and Swee'Pea escort the Bull a hundred miles outside of town. Last Updated: / / Category:Comics